


For In Hell I WIll Burn

by Ramasylle_Karanese



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically be ready for a mindscrew, Blood and Torture, Chains, Genital Torture, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramasylle_Karanese/pseuds/Ramasylle_Karanese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNINGS: hellish and disturbing torture, rape, strong language. Preferably for those more Adult like in nature.<br/>DISCLAIMER: Sam and Dean are not mine to own. This is probably one reason why…For the sake of entertainment only.<br/>~<br/>Sam always wondered what place in hell was for the boys and men who fell in love with their older brothers. When he willingly fell back into the Cage, possessed by Lucifer, the only thought running through his head was; what place will I go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For In Hell I WIll Burn

It was an endless fall that lasted but mere milliseconds. Sam felt Lucifer ripped from his body and Caged, screaming. He was still in blackness.

_What place will I go?_ he thought again. Then thoughts escaped him, and he knew no more.

 

Sam woke up to pain; an odd pain. The pleasurable kind that had gone awry. His eyes searched for the culprit of his agony, the reason for his arousal and lack of fulfillment. A mirage of Dean stood over him, a cruel sneer twisting his features.

“You sick fuck.” It said, spitting the words out like they were something palpable and vile. Sam tried to move. He was bound. The need for release was incredible. He whimpered.

“I won’t do what you ask.” Sam stuttered, the throbbing pain in his erection making his would-be smooth voice croak. The Dean illusion grinned, but it was off; not Deans.

“You don’t have to, but I will only make it hurt so much more.” It said, gently but briefly stroking Sam’s arousal, and pulling away when Sam couldn’t help but buck his hips; or at least, try to.

“I won’t…” Sam said.

That was when the Mirage kicked him. Hard. Sam cringed, crying out. The mirage sighed, rubbed the spot of impact, and brought out a knife.

“It is required here.” It said, grinning again. Sam wanted to turn his head away, but found he couldn’t even close his eyes.

“No…” Sam began. His protest turned into a scream as Dean’s mirage plunged the dagger into Sam’s side. Repeatedly. Blood streamed out of the wounds, and Sam felt his lung collapse. Gasping, he struggled to get away. The knife glided over abs and belly muscles, flaying them open and causing more crimson to pool and drip. Tears were falling steadily down Sam’s cheeks. The knife dug deeper, searching for organs. A hand dipped into the abdominal cavity, pulling out the liver, stomach, intestines. Sam couldn’t scream anymore. His voice had fled him. When the blade stabbed into his sternum, he convulsed. He should have been dead three times over, but he lived, and felt every wrong twinge of muscle, every pull of invasion in his flesh. The cracking of his ribs as his chest was ripped open was the worst part. The Dean mirage laughed as Sam puked out nothing, gagging at the noise, the all encompassing torture being done to him. When his own heart lay still and gory in the hand of the mirage, Sam passed out from horror….

            Dean was inside him again, but in a much different fashion. Thrusting hard, merciless, love-less.

“Is this what you want you sick fuck? You damaged soul? Hard up the ass? Bleeding? By your own brother? You disgust me. You’re no better than the monsters I kill.” Dean sneered, pushing ever deeper, making Sam cry out with every snap of the hips. Blood ran down Sam’s ass, smeared on his thighs. He once again could do nothing but watch as Dean came hard inside him, searing hot come finishing the act. That was when Dean began strangling him. Cold fingers wrapped around his throat, and choked the life out of him. But of course he wouldn’t die. The crunch of his esophagus made him shudder, and the pain blew everything out of the water. It was incomparable. Until Dean cut him open starting at his hole, and dragging the blade up through his genitals, belly, chest, throat, face. It was like he was cut in two. Sam couldn’t pass out anymore…a force made it impossible. He tried to scream…the gurgling wheeze was enough to make him stop the attempt. He couldn’t even sob. Dean broke each and every one of Sam’s fingers, then fucked him again and left. Sam was whole and healthy within hours. But he didn’t feel better. Each wound from a week ago he could still feel burning his flesh. His erection was never appeased.

            “Just tell me what you want…” Sam begged. _Why did I love him? Desire him? For in Hell I will burn, and nothing will ever douse my flames…_

A blazing light evaporated his chains, and wrapped him in a light. It felt as if a cold cloth was put on his head, and all the pain went away…well, most of it. He woke up in the middle of a field, soaking wet and freezing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually one of the first fics I wrote. I'm not sure what strange twisted place it came from...but I have never written anything quite as disturbing as this again...(closest I got was I Let You Bleed)


End file.
